


all reason flown

by asael



Series: sir, that's my emotional support dom [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cock Cages, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asael/pseuds/asael
Summary: They've been apart for too long, but Dimitri has been good. It's only right if Claude rewards him for it.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: sir, that's my emotional support dom [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567426
Comments: 18
Kudos: 159





	all reason flown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xVerdelet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xVerdelet/gifts).



> This is for VerdySins! Thank you so much, and I really hope you like it! ♥
> 
> This is part of a series, but should be readable even without that context!

When the double doors from his balcony swung open, Dimitri almost leapt from his chair. He wasn’t surprised - no, it wasn’t that, not quite. He’d been waiting for this for days, after all. It was anticipation that spurred his excitement, anticipation that made him want to jump to his feet and rush to the doors.

But he mastered himself, though it was a struggle. He simply stood instead, and stepped forward to greet Claude with a restrained - but honestly happy - greeting.

“You could have come in the door,” he said, lips curling into a smile. It had been too long since he’d seen Claude, and now he was here, windswept and gorgeous.

“And make it a state visit? No thanks. I’m only here to see you.” Claude smiled and stepped towards him, his words leaving a warm feeling in Dimitri’s chest. “Have you been good?”

The way he said it, the lilt to the words and the tilt of his head, sent shivers down Dimitri’s spine. So it was right to it, then. That was good. That was a kindness, since Dimitri had after all been waiting for Claude for days. And not just that -

“I have,” Dimitri said, and his cheeks flushed. He still could not stop his blush, even though it _had_ been days, even though he’d had plenty of time to get used to it. He shifted and he could feel it under his clothes, a feeling that had become familiar and oddly pleasant.

“I knew you would be,” Claude said, and his smile turned into something sweet, something proud. Dimitri would never get enough of the satisfaction and pleasure he felt when he was able to please Claude. “Show me.”

It wasn’t a request. But - of course - Dimitri had no desire to disobey.

He peeled off his clothing, baring himself for Claude. He’d dressed simply, as he had every night since receiving Claude’s letter, not being certain when he would arrive. That made it easier, and before long his clothes were in a pile on the floor. Claude’s eyes were on him, assessing and sharp.

He stepped forward and drew his fingers down Dimitri’s chest, thumb brushing his nipple. Then down further, over his stomach, down to the only thing left on Dimitri’s body.

Claude had sent it days before, along with a letter saying that he would be coming for a visit soon. A letter that had said, coyly, _Wear this until I get there._

And Dimitri had not hesitated. Even with miles and countries in between them, when it came to the two of them - not as kings, simply as men - he wanted nothing more than to be at Claude’s command.

He’d blushed hard when he figured out what it was, but he’d managed to fit the contraption around his length. It had fit with no discomfort - Claude had, of course, been careful to send something that would. Then Dimitri had snapped the lock in place, and, well.

He’d been wearing the chastity cage ever since.

Claude wrapped his hand around the metal cage. It had been cold against Dimitri’s skin at first, but now it was warm with the heat of his body. It held him in place, kept him still. Once it was on, he could not remove it. Claude hadn’t sent the key, only the lock.

“There’s my good boy,” Claude said, his smile as satisfied as the cat who’d got the cream. “I thought it would help to remind you which part of you belongs to me.”

It wasn’t only his cock that was Claude’s, but Dimitri didn’t correct him. Not when the game was beginning. But he could admit to himself that it had been… oddly comforting, to be confined like that. To be always aware of Claude, of his easy control and how much Dimitri desired it.

“I won’t make you wear it whenever we’re apart - that might be a bit cruel. But I think in the future, before we visit one another, I’ll have you wear it for a few days. I like knowing you’re waiting for me - for my pleasure.” Claude grinned up at him. “I touched myself thinking about it. You, thinking of me but unable to touch yourself, unable to find release until I allow it.” His other hand reached up to tangle in Dimitri’s hair, dragging him down for a hungry kiss. 

When they parted, Claude whispered against his lips, “Did you like it?”

Dimitri’s cheeks heated, but he nodded. Then, correcting himself, he said it aloud because he knew Claude would like hearing it. “I did. I am - I am yours.”

“Your cock certainly is,” Claude said. “It’s mine to use as I please, and I won’t have anyone else touching it - not even you, not unless I say you can.”

Dimitri drew in breath at those words, unable to stop the rush of arousal that threatened to overwhelm him. But his body couldn’t respond as it wished, thanks to the cage around his cock, and so he clenched his fingers into fists instead, fighting for control. Claude noticed, of course. Claude always noticed these things.

“Oh, Dimitri,” he said, still soft, still so close to Dimitri’s lips, “I’m looking forward to using you all night long.” His clever fingers stroked Dimitri’s abdomen, his thighs, everything but the prison that his cock was confined in. “But first, I think, a little reward for you.”

He slipped a hand into his pocket, retrieving a slender silver key.

“I’ve been thinking about how you taste, so this will be a reward for me, too.” And then he unlocked the cage with quick, easy movements. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing - within moments, the silver contraption slipped from Dimitri’s body, into Claude’s hand. It was the first time in days that Dimitri’s cock had been free of its confinement, and the brush of air against it alone was almost too much.

“Sit down,” Claude said, and Dimitri obeyed. Claude pushed his knees apart, precise and insistent, and knelt between them.

When Dimitri knelt, it felt like supplication, like submission. When Claude knelt before him it felt - different. Even down on his knees, Claude looked at Dimitri like Dimitri was his, like he held all the power.

Of course, he was right.

“Was it difficult, not being able to touch yourself?” Claude slid his hands up Dimitri’s thighs, pressing them further apart. He was careful not to even brush against Dimitri’s cock, hard and heavy and waiting for him. “You must be all pent up. Why don’t you tell me how it was, your majesty?” He leaned in, pressing his lips against the soft skin of Dimitri’s inner thigh.

Dimitri inhaled, unable to keep from shuddering beneath Claude’s light touch. It was hard for him to find his voice, even harder to string words together, but he would not, _could_ not, disappoint Claude.

“It was - it was difficult. I felt desire whenever I thought of… of it. Of you. But I could find no relief.” It had built over time. The constant reminder of Claude, of how much of Dimitri belonged to him, had been impossibly arousing - but he could do nothing about it. His body could not even properly respond. It had been a sweet torture, one that Dimitri could ignore when he was engaged in the business of ruling but which quickly returned to his attention the moment any distractions fell away. 

He flushed now, thinking about it. About his late nights, Claude on his mind, his cock secured in its prison. Unable to touch himself, unable to do anything but _want_.

“I would wear it always, if I could,” he said, so quiet but no less honest because of it. “I would wear it every day, with only you allowed to remove it.” It was impossible, of course. They went weeks, even months without seeing each other, both having kingdoms to rule. But even if it was impossible, it was an intoxicating fantasy. Giving some part of himself entirely to Claude in every possible way.

Claude smiled up at him from where he knelt. “Wouldn’t that be nice.” He leaned in, a breath away from Dimitri’s erection. “But even without it, I think you know better than to ever forget that _this_ is mine.”

And then he took Dimitri into his mouth, and there was no chance of Dimitri being able to respond with anything but a moan.

Claude’s mouth was hot and wet and clever, and Dimitri had been on edge for days. He wouldn’t last long, but it didn’t matter. He was at Claude’s mercy, as he always had been, and Claude knew exactly what he was doing. He wrapped his lips around the head of Dimitri’s cock, wrapped one hand around the base of his shaft. His eyes were on Dimitri’s face, never looking away, watching every one of Dimitri’s reactions.

Dimitri gasped beneath his attentions, released a choked-off cry as Claude took him deeper. Claude’s hand went to work on his shaft, Claude’s mouth and tongue taking as much of him as they could. He could not look away either, entranced by the sight of his cock in Claude’s mouth. He knew better than to reach out, knew better than to tangle his fingers in Claude’s hair and pull him down onto Dimitri’s cock. Instead he let Claude take his pleasure, let him lick and suck, let him flatten his tongue against the underside of Dimitri’s cock and draw another cry of pleasure from him.

“ _Claude_ ,” he said, barely able to keep himself from thrusting into Claude’s warm mouth. He gripped the armrests of his chair instead, gripped them hard enough that later he would find tears in the cloth where his fingers had dug in. Even that was only just enough to keep him still. But the weight of Claude’s eyes on him, the pleasure and hunger in that gaze, made him want desperately to obey, and so he did his very best.

Claude swallowed him deeper. He made a sound, something like a moan of pleasure, and it was too much. Dimitri shuddered, cried out, and came with an intensity that even he was not expecting. After all those days, all those nights waiting for Claude to release him - and now here he was, Claude’s mouth on him, Claude giving him his reward for that obedience.

He clung to the chair’s armrests and gasped his way through it. Claude stroked his thigh and didn’t move away, swallowing down his seed, his eyes never leaving Dimitri.

Afterward, Dimitri felt limp and blissful. Claude moved back, letting Dimitri’s cock slip from his lips, and wiped a bit of Dimitri’s cum from his chin. He was smiling.

“You needed that,” he said, and there was a gentleness to it as well as just a _bit_ of smugness.

Dimitri had needed it, desperately so. But as the fuzz of his climax began to fade from his mind, he realized with a jolt that he’d been neglectful. “You -”

“Oh, don’t worry about me,” Claude said. His satisfied smile hadn’t budged an inch, and the hunger in his eyes made Dimitri’s body want to respond, even though he knew he could not yet. “I fully intend to make you show me how much you’ve missed me - on your knees, I think. And then I’ll make use of this cock you’ve taken such good care of for me. But -” and he pressed a kiss to Dimitri’s knee, “- I’ll let you recover first. I don’t want to tire you out too much. After all, we’ve got all night, and it’s been so long since I’ve had you at my mercy.”

As content as he was, as sated as he felt in this moment, Dimitri could not keep his excitement or his desire at bay. His lips twitched into a smile and he met Claude’s eyes.

“Whatever you wish,” he said, “I will provide gladly, my king.”

The night would never be long enough for all he wished to give Claude.


End file.
